<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Best Prank Ever by BENKA79</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496100">Best Prank Ever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79'>BENKA79</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Sam Winchester Knows, Season/Series 08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:01:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BENKA79/pseuds/BENKA79</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't stop pranking Cas with bad jokes and lame pick up lines. Cas is so clueless about it and Sam is so done. Someone has to do something to make Dean stop. Maybe Cas will have the answer to that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Best Prank Ever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another prompt from Tumblr from my dearest friend @rauko-is-a-free-elf. I just went back to season 8 with some cute Dean and clueless Castiel. Hope you enjoy it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>How Sam would explain this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brother was a dumbass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first it was funny seeing him trying to prank the angel. And Castiel's clueless face was really good to watch…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those old and lame pick up lines his brother said once and once and again, okay. Funny at first. But don't anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why did Dean insist with pranking Castiel if the angel didn't get a word of it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right…</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was so obvious… it was so obvious that since they came back from Purgatory, Dean was gravitating around him. Giggling like a college girl. Sometimes he just stared at him with that drooling face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam huffed a little chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, Dean was so obvious when he was in love. And he was so in love with the angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas was preparing coffee now, he had taken off his trenchcoat, and Sam was seated taking his breakfast when Dean arrived and stopped dead on his tracks. He swallowed at the sight of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked </span>
  </em>
  <span>angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled mischievously and when Cas turned around to pour coffee on the mugs, the older hunter shoot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Sammy, we just need to call Heaven, because they lost an angel," Sam rolled his eyes but Dean was smiling, then he winked at Cas waiting for his answer but the angel scowled with bewilderment in his face and tilting his head he said serious…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can't call Heaven, Dean, they hate me." And he left kind of offended.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam swinged his head to meet his brother disappointed eyes, "Really Dean?" the younger Winchester scolded him. Dean showed his dimples of discontent, he sat in silence and drank his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In was the afternoon and Sam was reading some books with Castiel, trying to understand more about the tablets, when Dean arrived all smiley and amused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Cas! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the hunter was waiting hopefully for an answer. Sam closed his book sharply, and Cas turned his frowned face to Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't…" he started saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam buffed, "You have to say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'who's there'," </span>
  </em>
  <span>he said with tiresome in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel flicked his eyes back to Dean again, who was giggling and waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's… who's there?" Castiel squinted his eyes puzzled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bar-B-Q!" Replied Dean, he rubbed his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed exhausted, "Now you have to ask </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bar-B-Q who</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the hunter ran his had on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>so done</span>
  </em>
  <span> face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahm…" the angel was kind of nervous, it seemed like a test or something, his eyes came back to Dean again, "Bar… Bar-B-Q who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bar-B-Q-t but I think you're even cuter!" Exclaimed Dean drowning a laugh, Sam hung his head ashamed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel cocked his face and scowled with beflement, "I… I don't understand that reference…" he said, and Dean's smile faded, the hunter felt defeated, and he left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas side eyed Sam with worrisome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sam… I think your brother is trying to tell me something, but he's using some kind of codification I can't decipher…" the angel diagnosed, Sam snorted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes and </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Cas…" he murmured, "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> he is trying to tell you something but is not codified… he's just using bad jokes… I wish he could just…" Sam laid-back against the chair and exhaled heavily, "... Use his own words to say he likes you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas blinked in awe, "He likes me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought that was obvious, Cas, yes." The hunter turned his head to face his friend. "Someone has to do something to make him stop this pranks…" he lamented, opening his book again and reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel frowned thoughtful.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>The dinner was almost ready, Sam was putting the glasses on the table and Dean was serving the food when Castiel arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped in front of Dean, staring at him intensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock Knock</span>
  </em>
  <span>," the angel said with seriousness in his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam raised his eyebrows and wheeled around to see the angel, Dean drifted his amazed eyes from his brother to Cas, "Ahm… who… who's there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And without any other word, the angel pressed a clumsy kiss on Dean's lips. Sam flinched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to continue the joke, so I thought…" said Castiel, blinking flustered. Dean smiled fondly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just did it perfect, Cas," he whispered, pulling the angel against his body, and kissing him tenderly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam grinned, but when he saw the situation was getting… </span>
  <em>
    <span>hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he knew it was time to run away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll… I'll eat on the library," he announced, but Cas and Dean were now so into that kiss, that he just grabbed his food and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Best prank ever…</span>
  </em>
  <span> thought Dean.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>